


"I have been the family disappointment for years on end. You can’t just show up and steal my rightful title!”

by orphan_account



Series: Crack on Alcohol [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack, Other, The Author Regrets Nothing, cause i have fallen down the rabbit hole, im sorry, just me writing crack, sbi content, someone save me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Crack, save me
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Crack on Alcohol [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138556
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	"I have been the family disappointment for years on end. You can’t just show up and steal my rightful title!”

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me i have sinned
> 
> i used a fanfic prompt generator and i had to do something so here

Wilbur squinted at the arrival of his new brother, Tommy. He was smiling widely. He knew that wasn’t good at all. If there was anything he knew about Tommy, it was that when he smiled, there was nothing good about it. 

“Phil!” Tommy shouted out.

“Yeah?” Phil called back from where he was in the kitchen. Techno descended from the stairs, joining Wilbur as Tommy became the harbinger of bad news. 

“I got 3 months straight of detention!” Tommy gleefully screeched.

“...What the actual fuck,” Techno grumbled, “why are you happy?”

“No, no, no, no. You cannot do this to me, Tommy Innit. I have been the family disappointment for years on end. You can’t just show up and steal my rightful title!” Wilbur griped dramatically.

“Ha, suck it, bitch boy,” Tommy crowed gleefully as a certain pinkette and blonde glanced around, completely befuddled.

**Author's Note:**

> this doesnt deserve kudos


End file.
